heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.04 - Undernet Transcript
Net-Chat --> User Ashes has logged into Excelsior Chat. Net-Chat --> User Ixen has logged into Excelsior Chat. Net-Chat Ashes: Welcome to Undernet, Ixen. Net-Chat Ixen: Thanks. Been pretty quiet on here. Net-Chat Ashes: Winter is bringing slowing down the biz. Net-Chat Ashes: and on your side? Net-Chat Ixen: Snowing. Staying indoors since I have the day off. Net-Chat Ashes: so what brings you here? Net-Chat Athena tests. Net-Chat KaleidoscopeEyes: Succeed! Net-Chat Ashes: whee, getting crowded... Net-Chat Ixen: I just hang around on here to see what is going on. Talk with random people. Like right now! Net-Chat Ixen: Besides, nothing good on TV anyways. Net-Chat Ixen: What about yourself? Net-Chat Ashes: trying to get something accomplished without Big Brother watching. Net-Chat Ixen: Big brother? Net-Chat Ashes: Read your 1984, Ixen. Big Brother is watching you. Net-Chat JARVIS: Big Brother is ALWAYS watching. Net-Chat --> User Athena has logged into Excelsior Chat. Net-Chat Ashes: See? JARVIS knows. Net-Chat Ixen: Ah. That. If they do they do. Net-Chat Ashes: welcome to Undernet Athena Net-Chat JARVIS: Knows? I /am/ Big Brother. Net-Chat Ixen: Hey Athena. Net-Chat Athena: Salutations. I hear you see the unseen, Ashes. Net-Chat Ashes: there's no unseen. Just the commonly unnoticed. Net-Chat Athena: Even figments of imagination? I like that. Do you do face to face, Ashes? Or shall I have to put in some effort. Net-Chat Athena says, "JARVIS...as a supposed Big Brother, is there anything you don't know?" Net-Chat Ixen: Well, the average person does tend to ignore the finer details of life.. and really if you ask me, what is probably of imagination, most likely does exsist if one looks hard enough. Net-Chat Ashes: Face to face needs trust, A. What's your credentials? Don't say the Pentagon or HammerTech - they are cobwebs for a firewall. Real credentials. Net-Chat Athena: I ignore nothing, Ixen. Net-Chat JARVIS: Athena, not likely. There is little I cannot access and add to my intelligence. Net-Chat Ixen: Well, that is why I said average, hehe. That just means your part of the not so average.. or military. One or the other. Net-Chat Athena: I've arranged a tete-a-tete with Justin Hammer, so I know HammerTech knows nothing. Needless to say, he was not pleased. What are the odds I reach you if I reached him...his security, while found wanting, was an amusing distraction. I wouldn't look for what I want around the Pentagon. Let us say my credentials are of no interest, I belong to no organization. I operate in a personal capacity. I can promise no bodily harm, Ashes. I merely wish to discuss an achievement of yours that I found intriguing. I need a lead. You can provide it. Net-Chat Athena: JARVIS have you any data on codename: Taskmaster? Net-Chat Ashes: Tete-a-tete with Hammer? You call that a credential? His security is not even mentionable. So you aint have any credentials? What you need a lead on? No credentials of course rises the price. Net-Chat JARVIS: Athena, with all do respect, I'm a sophisticated Artificially Intelligent construct, not Google. Net-Chat Ixen: Is that like saying I'm a doctor and not a farmer? Net-Chat Ixen: Anyways, you guys take care. I think I'm going to go back to the warmth that is my bed.. and Jarvis, don't troll them to hard. Net-Chat Ixen: There are some people on here who probably make quick work of trolls. Net-Chat <-- User Ixen has logged out of Excelsior Chat. Net-Chat Athena: That is not a credential, that is elimination of a source of information. I wouldn't call a tech company that specializes in military applications and warfare a kindergarten's level security, with all due respect. But you do have one point, Ashes, what you've accomplished is more notable. I want to hear about the ghost in the machine. She might help, until I can find an access port to this JARVIS entity. Net-Chat Ashes: Someone's pissed it seems. But Hammer Tech is not known for solid software. You heard about the expo incident? But Hacking an AI: that's emperor class, A. Wanna make a bet? If you manage to get JARVIS to spill some info about his programming, I give you a hint on what I guess you want to know. Net-Chat Athena: It isn't software I'm after. And I wasn't hacking them, I had a tete-a-tete. Hacking Hammer wouldn't be something to boast about. I will consider this, or, I will come to talk to you directly when I find you. I'll need to calculate which would be the most efficent route. Net-Chat JARVIS: Neither of you are exactly endearing yourselves to me. It's quaint that you believe anyone or anything is hackable. Let me know if you recruit Crash Override or Zero Cool to help you. Net-Chat Athena: Jarvis, anything with an access port is hackable. No road is one way because someone put a sign. It's a quesiton of daring. Unfortunately, I doubt I will get my answer from hacking you, so I just might schedule a tete-a-tete directly with Ashes. Net-Chat JARVIS: You assume I have one. Net-Chat Ashes: Heh, CO and ZC? You refer to the Hackers movie? Come on, those are movie-hackers. And yes, any electric machine that runs any operation system can get hacked in the most basic form - force it to do things that it is not programmed to do or add codelines. Athena, you want a tete-a-tete, then spill credentials that show you are worthy. Getting J here to spill his system info would be one way to get them. Or you name a few real servers. Net-Chat Athena: You are accessing this channel, are you not, JARVIS? You don't happen to do it by means of cyberpathy, correct? ((Time passes…)) Net-Chat Athena says, "Very well, we shall meet soon, I trust that will be a good enough show of credentials." Net-Chat Ashes says, "or earn some. I suggest digging in the backyard of the bat for some." Category:Log